


【德哈/DH】你终于回来了

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun





	【德哈/DH】你终于回来了

为什么？为什么会有一个小孩子睡在我身边？

德拉科大清早睁开眼，就看见一个黑发小脑袋，正正好好躺在鹅绒床垫的另一侧。

“你是谁？”

德拉科心中一惊，瞬间坐起来，低头看见一个陌生小孩睁着大眼睛瞪他。

“你怎么会在我的床上？”

黑发，绿眼，圆脸。

有些眼熟。

“我……嗯……你是谁？”黑发小孩面色紧张。

“我是谁？我是马！……”德拉科突然想起这脸为什么眼熟。

“你是哈利？！”

“什么？”黑发小孩一愣，“噢……我的意思是我是哈利·波特！我我我……我穿越到……未来了？”

德拉科倒吸一口冷气，昨晚熬夜刚看完的电视剧，竟然成真了。

 

“你现在几岁？”

“9岁。”

“怎么过来的？”

“……我捡到了一个表，随手转了几圈就出现在这了。”

德拉科突然停下来回踱步，看向黑发男孩从裤兜里掏出来的一个金色怀表。

时间转换器。

9岁的哈利捡到了一块时间转换器？这玩意儿能在大街上捡到吗？那他那位爱折腾的老爹何必那么辛辛苦苦找人偷渡半天才搞到一块？

“你来的时候转了几圈，逆时针再转几圈就可以回去，快回去吧。”德拉科把转换器递回去，他没记错的话，9岁的哈利还没接触魔法，尽量让他快点回去，不要出什么问题。

“你是谁？你认识我吗？”男孩收回怀表，看起来没有回去的意思。

“我？我是……”德拉科皱起眉思考该如何给一个孩子解释他和这个孩子未来的关系。

“我们是……”他咳了一声，突然想起他的答案会影响到现在的时空。

虽然最近过得很糟糕，但他不打算改变事实。

“你会遇到我的，到时候你就知道了。”

“……好吧。”男孩耸耸肩，“哈利现在在哪？……我的意思是现在的我。”

“不知道，我怎么会知道？”德拉科朝天翻了个白眼，“今天周二，上班吧？”毕竟救世主是出了名的工作狂。

“你不上班吗？”

“我？我不用工作，宝贝。”德拉科找出自己的晨袍套在睡衣外面，冲男孩眨眨眼，“富二代的特权。”

他拧开卧室大门，“想吃早餐吗？小孩子好像很容易饿着吧。”

 

男孩坐在厨房中岛台边，抱着一个三明治，张大了嘴啃了一口嚼了两下，突然神色微妙。

“唔……这就是你的厨艺水平？”

德拉科从锅里铲出来一个破了黄的荷包蛋放在面包上，随手撒了点盐和胡椒。

“是呀宝贝，我一个20年不知道厨房长什么样的大少爷， 能煮熟就要谢天谢地了，不爱吃你就只能喝牛奶了，这几天家里没人买菜。”

“……我吃。”男孩认命地闭着眼把三明治往嘴里一塞。

德拉科看着这个大口吃东西的小孩，哈利小时候还蛮可爱的嘛。他努力回忆着自己最早见到哈利时的模样，十多年前的事，有些记不清了。

德拉科不高兴的皱皱眉，怎么看着眼前这个小哈利都想不起来自己记忆里的他了。

果然是气愤过头了吗？

“吃完饭你就快点回去。”德拉科拍拍他的脑袋。“不然容易有蝴蝶效应。”

“不要！”男孩果断拒绝，“我才不要回去。”

“这不是你能随便玩耍的东西，快点回去，然后把怀表丢进河里。”德拉科继续说道。

“为什么呀？我能穿越时间，这太酷了！”男孩双眼放光，囫囵吞下最后一口三明治，“我就要变成超人了！”

“蝴蝶效应！你不能产生蝴蝶效应！知道什么是蝴蝶效应吗？”德拉科被气得差点岔了气，哈利小时候竟然这么顽皮？

“知道！老师讲过！”男孩得意洋洋，“可是从因果律来说，正是现在发生的一切导致了你所在的这个未来。所以我现在做什么，对你都不会有改变呀。”

德拉科又倒吸了一口气，哈利小时候竟然这么口齿伶俐吗？！

……也不是没有道理毕竟在霍格沃茨的时候哈利可是和他吵了整整七年的都没有输的人。

德拉科握拳冷静了一下，他总不能一个23岁的人，连9岁的哈利都吵不赢，他会被那个红发韦斯莱给嘲笑一辈子。

“不行，我不是在跟你谈条件，我是以一个成年人的身份在命令你，吃完早饭，你就必须回去。”

德拉科神情严肃，灰色的眼眸紧紧盯着男孩的眼睛。

男孩缩了缩脖子，终于放下气势，小心翼翼地看着他。

“大不了……大不了我走之前你给我念个一忘皆空……”

德拉科一听更生气了：“这是随便能对孩子念的咒……”

他突然安静，从晨袍口袋里抽出魔杖指向男孩。

“你是谁？”

9岁的哈利，可不知道什么是一忘皆空。

 

男孩眨眨眼，想滑下坐着得高脚凳溜了。

“站住。”德拉科的魔杖依然对着他，“你到底是什么人？”

虽然是个孩子，但魔法界里，就算是孩子也不可掉以轻心。

“我是阿不思……”男孩低着头，小声地说道。

”阿不思？“德拉科有些莫名其妙，“邓布利多那个阿不思？”

这孩子长得和邓布利多校长可没有一丝相似之处。

“我叫阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特，我……来自未来。”

德拉科一愣，“你……你说什么？”

“我来自未来？”

“不……”德拉科面色逐渐变得惨白，“你……你姓波特？你是哈利的儿子？”

男孩咽了咽喉咙，看见他有些狰狞的面孔，一时有些害怕。

“是……是，”他吞吞吐吐，“哈利是我的爸爸……”

室内一片寂静。

静地能听见德拉科喉咙颤抖得声音。

 

哈利有孩子意味着什么？

德拉科全身冰冷，脑子里的声音清楚地告诉他，意味着哈利会结婚。

哈利怎么会结婚呢？他们不过是吵了一架，哈利跑去了韦斯莱家住了两天而已，哈利未来怎么会和别的女人结婚呢？

德拉科慌乱地摸起台面上的一包烟，抽出一根塞进嘴里。

“你还抽烟？”男孩诧异地看着他。

德拉科瞥了一眼没理他，想到这孩子是哈利和别人女人结婚生下来的，德拉科就觉得他不顺眼。

“你妈妈是谁？”德拉科盯着他点燃了烟。

“我妈妈？”

“不对，你妈妈是谁不重要，我才不想知道是哪个表子养的嫁给了他，你认识我吗？我指的是未来的我，德拉科·马尔福。”

“认识啊，爸爸经常和我提起你。”男孩眨眨眼睛，一脸无辜。

“提起我？”德拉科突然停下了自己的思绪，叼着烟问道，“哈利和你说我什么？”

“他说你傲慢，一意孤行，除了也……你爸爸的话谁的话都不听。”

德拉科突然停下手里抖烟的动作，惊恐地看着阿不思。

三天前，哈利就站在厨房里，和阿不思在同一个位置，对他说了一模一样的话。

 

马尔福我不是你家的家养小精灵你不能指望我跟在你那个趾高气昂的屁股后面转悠，我有我的事业和追求你要是想过有人天天在你身边屁颠屁颠地讨好你的生活你就给我滚回你家庄园去！想讨好马尔福的人保证排着队跪着给你端茶倒水！

噢是是是全世界就你救世主的事业最重要我一个食死徒的儿子何德何能有什么脸被你看上，当初你浪费那么多时间把我救出来干嘛怎么不把我关进阿兹卡班呆一辈子算了！

你给我闭嘴！

哈利举着魔杖瞪着他。

怎么又要给我念咒是吗？念啊！救世主会的那么多咒语一个个往我身上念啊！神锋无影钻心刻骨你全给我施出来！不就是一个没用的前食死徒嘛？杀死了又是你救世主的功德一件！

你！

哈利抖动着嘴唇，他死死盯住德拉科半天，最后突然收起魔杖扭头走向门口。

你让我太失望了，德拉科。

 

德拉科深深的最后吸了口烟，一下子将烟蒂碾进水槽里。

这孩子说的都是真的，他确信了。

“你爸还跟你说了什么？关于我的。”德拉科闭上眼，开始冷静下来。因果律，这孩子说的没错，就算他出现在哈利面前跪下给他道歉，这个孩子出现在这里就说明一切的补救都是无用的，他和哈利终将分道扬镳。

德拉科无法避免的弯下腰撑在水槽边上，他胃部就像是被念了无数个钻心刻骨般的疼痛。巨怪的爪子捅进他的胸膛，紧紧捏住他的心脏，碾压搅碎，再狠狠拽出般的撕痛。

“你……你还好吗？”阿不思紧张地看看他。

德拉科睁开眼，视线凌乱而落寞。

“你继续说。”

“也……也没什么了，就是，就是……”阿不思眨眨眼，“你对孩子有时候太严格了，小孩是需要自由成长的。”

“孩子？”德拉科声音突然提高，转身看向阿不思“我也有孩子？”

“是呀，你还有*一个孩子叫做斯科皮。”

“我也结婚了？”

“唔……可以这么说吧。”阿不思眼睛眨个不停。

 

这不对劲，德拉科突然回神，他不会结婚的。

除了哈利之外，他不会和第二个人结婚。在这件事情上，他有立下牢不可破誓言的决心。

但是斯科皮……也的确是他会给自己孩子取得名字。

“我的妻子是谁？”他问道。

“这不是重点，”阿不思没有回答，“重点是，我爸爸说了，孩子们是需要空间的，你不能对他们太严厉。”

“只有从小严格的教导才能成为一个称职的马尔福，我也是这么长大的。”

阿不思一摊手，“可你看，连我爸爸都说你一意孤行了，你确实需要好好听别人的劝告。”

德拉科有些失神，面前这小屁孩说得对，就因为他从来不会考虑哈利的心情和想法，所以最终失去了他。

但至少……德拉科握紧拳头下定决心，就算他们最终会分开，他也要竭尽全力去将哈利争取回来。

就算没有结果，但至少，他要让哈利知道他的心。

 

“好吧，我以后会让我的孩子多一些自由，你是不是该走了？”

德拉科没有继续争辩，他开始着急想去见哈利，向他好好道歉。而阿不思，也该回去了。

“虽然我不知道你到底为何会来到我这里，但是……谢谢你，我会将你的话牢牢记在心里的。”德拉科声音放温柔下来。

阿不思瞧了他一会，确定他没撒谎，于是开心的笑了起来。

“那我走之前你答应我一件事情，我就告诉你一个秘密。”

“没问题。”德拉科笑着耸耸肩，毫不犹豫地答应了。

这个小孩，就算是哈利和别人生的孩子，那他也是哈利的孩子。

德拉科看着这个长得和哈利十分相似的小孩，觉得他没那么讨厌了。

 

阿不思一咕溜跑到远处，站在客厅中央，从裤兜里掏出时间转换器扭了几圈。

“那未来的某一天当你发现我偷用了你的时间转换器的时候，你不能生气哦！”

他一咧嘴，身影开始逐渐透明，只剩一排大白牙在灯光下闪闪发亮。

“再见，我的另一个爸爸！”

 

哈利拎着一个硕大的超市塑料袋，用魔咒打开家门进了屋子。

“我回来了，德拉科，你在哪？”

他环视一圈，一时没见到人影，但是能听到急促的脚步声。

“我们好好谈谈吧，我也不对，不应该对你说那些话……”哈利走进厨房放下手里的塑料袋，“我买了菜，晚上给你……啊！”

哈利惊呼一声，措不及防地落进一个怀抱里。身后传来熟悉的体温，他愣了愣，然后笑了。

德拉科紧紧拥抱怀里的爱人，头埋在他的颈窝处闻着思念已久的味道。他知道，他再也不会放开这个人了。

德拉科抬起头，在哈利侧过来的唇上轻轻落下一个吻。

“你终于回来了。”

 

——FIN——


End file.
